How the Elite Will Fall
by sandrilene lily potter
Summary: Erm. A small look into what our resident head of house sees when he looks upon his house of elte after the Rise of The dark Lord.Better then the summary i promise. Read and review. Thanks


**Disclaimer: This world belongs to the great and powerful Mrs. Rowling. I only borrowed her world for a total of 17 minutes. This plot bunny just came to me.**

**A small contemplative, almost diary entry like, speculation made by Severus Snape just hours after Cedric Diggory's death. Lord Voldemort's return.**

**Not really sure what to make of it myself. So as always, please read and review. Jut a snipet into the head of a complex man. Meant as a one shot for now. May expand at a later date if it is liked.**

They are Slytherin. Each and every student under my care. The serpents, the elites, the outcasts. Although, that will never be admitted.

They are the proud, they are the leaders.

They had a chance in life. The chance we were never really given and now it has been taken away. Damn Potter anyway! His stupidity and affinity for rule breaking was why they were standing here again.

One boy's death now marks us all. The time has come where I will go back to what I once was. The time has come when my snakes are given no choice.

Join the master or die. The strong would try to resist. The youths may still have a way out before this is over, but the older ones. How many will fall?

Malfoy? He must, his fathers standing among the ranks of the dark lord marks him as a candidate that will be given no choice. It is a great shame for though arrogant he really did have the brain and ambition to back it up. Never given the chance to become his own man. Never will again…

Parkinson? The simpering dunderheads most think she is. The girl has drive and a ruthlessness that would have taken her far. Her mother served due to the persuasion aimed at her. The life of her little sister at stake, this beauty would follow her sister into the darkness simply intent on protection.

Crabbe? Goyle? Truly uninspiring yet loyal to the bone. Do they deserve the choice they will not be given. Will not ask questions, not even in their heads for fear of discovery. No original thoughts. They will both fall.

Nott? So unlike his father. Not weak minded or prejudiced without reason. His pride will see his head high. Yet will it lead him to the life I chose instead? Cunning and subversive he may be an asset at a later date. Still a child and yet…

Millie Bulstrode? Already taken the mark her brother has. Within hours of his return. They will offer her up for slaughter. The delicate little lamb that no one ever saw. No one will ever get the chance to see again, if her family have their way. The real girl trapped inside. Will she fight her own convictions? Will she turn to the light?

And lastly, Zabini? Aristocratic to the bone yet never afraid to sully his hand to help in the work. The true embodiment of Slytherin in this young man. The genius that is so like me. The man whom would have run given the chance. Set up a resistance for those who will now be lost?

These children stand no chance. Each given a set of choices so ugly to contemplate that no one truly wanted to even go there. Choices handed to them minutes after the mutual triumph Hogwarts had felt at the victory in the triwizard tournament.

Every 4th year had looked at him and known. Known the truth and heard the awful intonation of the choices in their heads. The even older ones may still have a way out. We will find out soon enough. The young that thanks to the middle lot may know freedom at the cost of those mentioned. But a few names you will hear tonight.

Cedric Diggory, the climax of it all. The dark lord returns and a boy is killed. That foolish boy should have not died. This should have been over then.

I can only watch as my children begin to crumble as their lived turn to dust. As I will once again bleed for those whom are never gracious nor kind. Mostly undeserving and my kind will once again pay.

Slytherin will bleed so that the other houses can live.

Ironic.

Dumbledore's Speech beckons. What will be said? Who will leave here a prisoner? Only time will tell. Time that would once again flow fast.

Time that would turn his children into adults. Seasoned veterans in a war that is not theirs.

Punished for their predecessors mistakes. They will all know great pain. I cannot stop it. I'm not sure I want to. Protection now will only harden the blow that is sure to come later.

**Unbetaed so please forgive any silly typos and things. Well if you like it please click on the button and let me know. Thanks**


End file.
